


KENOPSIA

by Redesiuk



Series: Stranger Things [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 80 reference galore (I love the time period sooo yeaaaah), F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Not necessarily oc centric lots of plot development and universe exploration, Other, also lots of joyce byer and mylene interactions too basically two moms, dont expect billy immediately mostly kids tHEN THE ASSHOLE WILL COME IN, hopefully someone finds this interesting enough even if a prologue, i dont want to throw everything at once, maybe three cause ya know steve acts like one too, so no worries lots of good juicy details on that uvu, wanted to introduce first then dwell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redesiuk/pseuds/Redesiuk
Summary: She is a forgotten world. A deep longing, seductress. She's ethereal, timeless and free. She is something ought not to be, but is all she can be, and that be part of something she had no idea would get this big. Protect him, protect the boy. That's all she knew. OC/eventual pairing.





	KENOPSIA

**_OTHER_ _NOTES:_**

**_A _** ny words within parentheses are thoughts of the character.

 ** _D_ ** ialogue as always, is bolded and in italics _(for Myléne)_ , and in italics _(any other character in response)_

 ** _A_** quote will always be at the beginning before the timestamp that is fitting for the chapter. Maybe a song too as time goes on.

 ** _M_ ** ore notes to be added later. Likely always be editing.

* * *

 

Sooooo, I finally just kicked my butt into gear to try to actually write with a character I had that could fit into this universe! I’m going to be covering ALLLLLL  of the seasons, actually to be honest, in between there will be season 1 flashbacks, but it will be going forth into Season 2, and last as long as this universe does, I’ll probably even go off into my own stuff honestly, I’m not entirely sure yet. But, Myo reflects quite a bit. She’s just that person, so be prepared for a lot of character development.

   If you want an idea of how I am as a person, and my characters, you’ll definitely see it with Myo. I’m 22, and I’m into the 80s genre of rock-roll, heavy metal, I’m that chick. I love bands like Pantera, Metallica, Alice in Chains, etc, etc. (a lot of you reading this may not know or whatever, it’s ok!) And a lot of my ocs reflect it, but I do go off the deep end with experiments, Myo is just like that though. I know it’ll strike up a lot to read for sure, people love badass chicks sooo yeah. Honestly, you can check out her pinterest for more ideas _(or all my stuff idc)_ ;

[https://www.pinterest.com/Redesiuk/%E1%B4%8D%CA%8F%CA%9F%C3%A8%C9%B4%E1%B4%87-%C9%B4%E1%B4%8F%E1%B4%8B%E1%B4%8F%E1%B4%8D%C9%AAs/ ](https://www.pinterest.com/Redesiuk/%E1%B4%8D%CA%8F%CA%9F%C3%A8%C9%B4%E1%B4%87-%C9%B4%E1%B4%8F%E1%B4%8B%E1%B4%8F%E1%B4%8D%C9%AAs/)

   Well, anyway, I don’t want to ramble too much, I’m used to using different sites, I’ll always edit these things and do my own formating.Honestly I have also bad habits of adding after I've posted to tweak parts, or add something. I’m making this intro short on purpose to see the amount of feedback I get, and interest, etc, but I’ll certainly be continuing this piece slowly while I have time. I work a lot, and barely have time to get online usually, but I make my time when I’m home. I’m training to work as a Health Insurance Agent so forgive my absence sometimes. I hope everyone enjoys this, I’m just glad I’m finally getting inspiration to write this uvu. Go to the bottom for more notes!

  
**DISCLAIMER ;** I don’t condone any behavior the characters do towards one another, names, slandering, child abuse, abuse in general, racism, and so forth, but for the sake of development I can’t the characters how they actually are, I keep to how they are, and how I see them going and from speculation, so as said they ARE NOT MY BEHAVIOR, they are of their own, the writers. Myo is the only one that is mine _(and if I throw anyone else in not of this AU)_.

* * *

_“ My most beautiful hiding places, / places that best fit my soul’s deepest colors,_

_/ are made of all that others forgot. ”_

 _—_ **_Olga Orozco_ ** _, tr. by Elaine Stirling, from “ Ballad of Forgotten Places, ”_

 _⦉_ **_Hawkins, Indiana_ ** _| Sometime in November_ **_1983_ ** _⦊_

 

 **B** LACK eyes, eyes that were not of golden making nor pools of warmth, but of the dark night. Pools of ink they were, devouring light in their intensity; billowing clouds of volcanic ash - burying obsidian, and jet in their depth. Nebulous eyes, that reflected the heavens, of other words, of dimensions parallel to our own, twisting creatures of tendrils and grotesque design. These orifices, they reflected the darkness, such in depth, that celestial bodies in likeliness resided within them, whilst the universe is captured in every photographic possibility, souls of eons shown in the waves of ebony.

  **A** LL blinked away momentarily, senses refocusing on the present situation, relaxation insinuating in that moment, back muscles falling back to comfort, legs positioned like a cranes neck amongst the comforter of stars, and moons. Music notes hummed in the background, lights above faint in their twinkle, home, she is home. Eyebrows needled into wrinkles, fingers prodding at the high cheek bones, comfort of warmth to cool skin. It felt nice

_“ Myo! "_

**** **S** ILENCE erupted into octaves louder as a voice interrupted the reflecting process, eyebrows raising, as palms dug into the comforter to position herself upwards, feet touching the floorboards, the sensation of cold pooling at heels. Weight shifted, and legs took strides toward to the door, two individuals below at the stairs wrapped with touches of forest green, garnished in a forest. The individuals both sprouted feminine disapproval, which washing forth onto her older physique, amusement twisting lips into a fashion of a smile. Forearm retreated backwards as form did, taking a ordinary black bag resting with books included to the side of the door.

**_“ You couldn’t just wait outside? “_ **

_“ No, you take forever Myléne! “_

_" C’mon Nancy give her a break, she’s ahead of us anyway. She has the least classes. “_

**N** OTHING perpetrated from protruding lips glossed in red, except a pout, small curls hugging cheeks as boots connected to the steps to reach both, stature higher, and aura different than the likes of both. It was intriguing, the group of stereotypical as most would say at least in Hawkins. A kind soul with cautious tones, a second with more “perfect girl” feminine appearances, with petulant, softcore rebellions for boys of big hair, and the mysterious so dark brunette-near to charcoal haired soul with messy bangs who intrigued many with her wind range of interest of both moon, and stars and nature, as well as her “bad-girl” looks.

**_“ Y’know Nance, we don’t say the same for you about Steve. “_ **

**E** MBARRASSMENT flooded the cheeks, coloring of the same as her mouth, a gasp releasing from vocals, _“ Hey! C’mon that’s not fair! “_

 _"_ **_Nancy calm down, Barb and I both know you love his big hair, but I think your head is inflating just as much. "_ ** Hands reached to create a blockade against playful slaps in return of comment, laughing departing the dark brunette.

 _“ Guys c’mon we’re gonna be late! “_ Red shortened cuts moved with the breeze as the door was opened, oval lenses fixed as, steps retreating from the home, silence following like a canvas, crisp chill enveloping the trio in the early morning routine. Dull colors developed around them in a circulated like a sea around all three, all lost to fading chitter.

* * *

 

_“ Myo what are you gonna be doing after you graduate? “_

**T** HE question of the impending future earned raised eyebrows, nails protruding in a caged fashion around the fruit that adorned in between finger-tips, lips pressed as teeth pressed into the reddened toned fruit. It too seemed forbidden.

  **W** ORDS of various definitions, clouds, leaves of coloration differences, reasoning for why lungs seize at pollen, and patterns that were skewed haphazardly in the environment came to mind.

**_“ Truthfully, I’m probably going to try to get into studying nature, microorganisms you know? Plant life overall.  “_ **

SURPRISE filtered through younger orifices of brown, lips protruding at thought, quizzical Nancy was,

_“ Wow.. where are you gonna go to school then? That’s so cool though. “_

_“ Certainly not here. “_ Table shifted as the fellow red haired individual shuffled further on the bench, fork twirling around absently at the concoction mastered behind two way door. Curiosity was invested in conversation abit.

**_“ Well, there’s one in New York. I’m waiting for my stuff to come back, but it seems promising. So, I get to go to the city to study if they take me. “_ **

**** PUPILS widened at facts, _“ New York?! That’s far away! I thought you’d be closer. I guess you won’t be around for our graduation then? You’ll be busy with the city, and studies. “_

 A frown marred complexion, fruit core remaining at fingertips, now settled at the plate. Emotions were complex, but the sensation of loss was not, but realization fermented only then  with the lack of without familiarity that would not be present. It hadn’t come to mind.

 WORDS left in departure of such sad things, lack of knowing if statement would be true,

**_“  I mean I hope I can, I’m sure I can take off. I wish could stick around to see you losers, and everyone else who comes next year, but unless I flunk, which I can’t Nance, you know that. “_ **

_“ Hey, we’re happy for you, no worries Myléne. You’ll do great I’m sure, even if you don’t Nancy, and I’ll come visit. “_

_A snort expressed amusement, shoulders hunching as form leered from table, earning attention from fellow group, “_ **_Nancy would get lost with all the clothes she could buy I’m afraid you’d be the only one visiting Barb! “_ **

_“ What’s wrong with that? The city has more than Hawkins does! “_ Fingers scrunched paper material that cleansed them of the food served.

 **L** AUGHING erupted at the various responses in return, unknowable to the individual approaching the table whose admiration was for one.

 **V** OCALS were recognized, and bangs hung loose, but tousled by phalanges in response to see, attention of the specific female drawn instantaneous. Wrinkles appeared at the squinting, judgement passing as many times prior for the character that developed Steve Harrington. Popularity was in magnetism for both of look, and personality, and the stereotypical richer standards that hung in groups.

_" Hey Nancy  "_

_“ Hey, Steve. “_ Genuineness made up Nancy’s features, battered in shyness still at the emotion morphed from within the beating organ. Without fail, color residue upon cheeks at the grin matching in response, though little emotion formed on either others faces.

Politeness favored though on him, despite that hidden depths were thought to exist -  intimidation by darkest and oldest brunette never ceased even though no illness came out of Harrington. Still, teeth shown in friendliness and offer, but words deterred to conversation.

_“ What’s in today’s gossip ladies? “_

**_“ There’s no gossip, this actually adult stuff, not for kiddies. “_ ** Joke was attempted, easing at guard still kept, Mylène never knew what to make of Steve.

 _“ But, they’re younger than you.. “_ Returned with it, he did too, edginess brushed in opposite direction.

_“ Yes, but Harrington they’re my girlfriends. “  
_

HANDS dipped to pockets, weight shuffling to one side rather than the other, single right brow in position of bewilderment. _“ Girls have a whole other language really, you can never be trusted, you definitely were gossiping. “_

 ** _“ Look I am not Carol, or Tommy, they’re the schools gossiping whores. “_** Distaste for both individuals existed on a humane level, but the,duos actions were of a true comedic act when told on occasions, or witnessed.

 **I** GNORING previous comments, syllables posed as eagerness grew, _“ Steve did you want something ? “_

 **D** ISTRACTION developed from conversation, retort to follow the partial insult told from the dark brunette, but thoughts ranged from feelings, and all else embarked on disbursement as fingers pressed together with a loud snap, _“ Yeah, actually, Nancy if you don't mind after lunch I need help with something, if you can meet me in the hall before your next class? “_

ORIFICES lit as hand caressed the tray needing of disposing, an immediate action to words pertaining to actions done previous. Color still was painted on cheeks , _“ Oh, yeah for sure! Let me just throw this out? “_

 _“ Nance you barely ate, and we have science--”_ Dismissal of words from Barb, were taken into place, but both blink at quickness of departure in spite of logic - books gathered, a wave, and curt words, arm hooked at waist to lead.

“ Well, I guess she’ll be late for class . “

**_“ Oh, no that’s a definite. Like I said her head is as big as his hair. “_ **

* * *

_  
_

_⦉_ **_Hawkins, Indiana_ ** _| Sometime in October of_ **_1984_ ** _⦊_

 

* * *

 

 **** **B** LACKENED paint upon the nails reached lips, fondling the flesh in thought, heartbeat soft in pace, mind restless.  Thoughts accumulated around people themselves, some were beautiful, some were lost, darkened aura’s, whilst colored existed too. Time had passed, age presented on features of a individual nearly at near twenty, only one year away, but soul didn’t differ, everyone else had changed in the course of events in the small town within the last year.

 **O** RIFICES had residues in forlorn at thoughts of curled red came to mind, a soul lost due to unfortunate mistakes of individuals who were no longer here, but still put fear forth into all here who resided in small spaces. How did she not see? Fingers curled into soft fabric of memories that earned some comfort, but not much. Even after the time passed guilt ridden the skin and bones, found frowns and wrinkles amongst features, water residing within, but held in. Even not to her, it also fell upon Nancy often, but once studies took up time, it was not often did they both cross paths anymore. Summer months it had, but the events of the loss off their third friend altered a permanence within both.

 **S** HE needed to retreat the space, it was confining negativity that was adorning her complexion. Jeans were held tight around frame with rips at the knees and thighs, as fingers tugged down on the shirt that had ridden up, an intricate design wrapping at the high and showing slightly in a bloom of petals of ebony in contrast to ivory complexion. The wardrobe seemed gloomy today rather than the uplifting beat it brought. There was a time where a break was taken such things existed, but stress had taken a loss, gone for now, little thought put forth, as the environment around had changed and brought remembrances; she’d just returned days prior, having left for choices of studying in college. So it still remained intact to her skin for the meantime.

 **A** LAS, visions and sensations from the time brought too much overwhelming to her, stress leveling, while the brain didn’t comply to any work. Papers had been filed for the break needed, fingers hooking bags that took themselves to occupying the back seats of the low beast with tires wide. Even now, as boots brought her to the outside world, leather hugging at the shoulders, and raising just above the tailbone, they traced over the design of chrome, ebony paint, and gold lines with a loss in emotions swirling in pools of the night. Too much happened, but a lot remained here _, in Hawkins._

 **F** INGERS pulled at the handle opening the world of old smell, flooding both nostrils, arches furrowing nearly each time. Reaching in to retracted the seat, Myléne took her position with bag thrown to the side seat. She needed fresh air, and when the engine roared to life, rumbling beneath feet, and flooding into vibration of her entire being, heat slowly seeped, and pooled with a twist of a knob resonating in a circular motion at toes that too were chilled from the temperature difference now in October of Hawkins.

**_“ It’s freezing. C’mon baby warm up quicker. “_ **

   **M** USIC fell to ears, pattern of fast pace guitars coming off through speakers beside drums, something in the likelihood of Metallica’s ‘Creeping Death’, fingers creating a tapping rhythm to it. Oblivious to the world around and focusing on the heat, and sound of comfort to her opinion, the mind was drowned out to another world, descending further from reality, head resting to the head rest behind, foot moving in a motion of left-to-right.

 

_‘Slaves, Hebrews born to serve_

_To the Pharaoh_

_Heed to his every word_

_Live in fear_

_Faith, of the unknown one_

_The deliverer_

_Wait, something must be done_

_Four hundred years’_

 

**L** YRICS flooded, and caressed ears, washing leathers in a beat, fingers needling the inner thigh self consciously in a feeling that became apparent that was unwanted.

 

_‘ So let it be written_

_So let it be done_

_I'm sent here by the chosen one_

_So let it be written_

_So let it be done_

_To kill the first born Pharaoh son_

_I'm creeping death ‘_

  **F** LASHES of images perpetrated parts of her head suddenly with a wide range of colored differences, bouncing from spectrum's to the end, to the beginning, actual vision blacking out from the scenery through the glass, forearm freeing themselves and crashing into the seat beside her narrowly dodging the shifter in blind fear from the sudden spasm. Both noise, and sensations pounded against both nerve, and canal to senses, skin prickling as hair raised within a world opposite in sense, smell, and touch, vocals unable to express the distress felt, it was inhumane . High pitches were the last straw that created a scream to rip from her own lips, palms pressing further into ears with hopes of erasing the cause. _It didn’t work._

 **V** ISIONARIES squinted open in spite of pain occurring, and fingers leered in a motion to grab the knob and tore to the right in desperation, speakers blaring suddenly in intensity of the song that continued, matching the similarity of the foreign noise beating drums. Battling the octaves roared at one another, the eventuality simmered as they began drowning out, but the visions did not. Colored submersed themselves, swirling in motions that created bundles of nausea within pits, but created a canvas that was able to be made out.

 **A** short stature silhouette what could be made was on a path of grey scaled, and blue hues, destruction in comparison to the beautiful before. Lost in a seat of darkness, an abyss inescapable of measure, with screams matching that of akin to souls of the tormented echoed. Fear filled young eyes, and fingers trembled, as did knees, mouth opening, but words were unheard, could not be made out. Frozen in time it seemed that the individual was, but blurred and unable to be made out from the pressure to the brain.

_Who was this?_

**** **W** HEN she looked down, fingers were translucent as if in another form _(blurred too)_ another state, but the moment realization settled in on her, the real reality came crashing in waves, loud noises obliterating leather, and ears, human once more. Weight lifted, and breathes escaped in hurried gasps as skin and flesh surrounded bone rather than fluid, phalanges tightening in attempt at stability at the thin wheel, mouth hungering for life substance needed for organs not to crush inwards on one another.

 **_“ W_ ** _-_ **_hat the fu_ ** _-_ **_ck. . . ? “_ **

**B** UT, that didn’t register that her mouth moved, instead her ears began focusing on the internal beat that patterned out from her head, lost somewhere else, and not here, telling a message in the background, one that initiated confusion to bloom, acute condition of shock rising from events unfolded, 

_Help him, p r o t e c t  h i m ._

**_“ I need...to ..get out of here. “_ ** The actions of forming words was barely comprehensible, even their tone didn’t seem of normality from nature of events that unfolded just moments prior.

  
    **F** INGERS  twisted, and rumbling beneath ceased, keys extracted, whilst bag was torn from its placement beside her on the seat. Opening the door, boots connected to concrete and shuffled away, forearm pushing to close behind with attempts to dispose what just occurred. Body slouched against metal, and sigh escaping, availing herself to the sensation versus the levels of heat swallowing her core. Tension exerted from state of mind, strides moving away from vehicle shortly after, and home momentarily, unsure of where to go.

   **M** INUSCULES of touches, in motions of circles beneath eyes, were done by herself to her skin, to see both clearly, and nudge train of thought. _Maybe Nancy?_ Thoughts pertained to possible excitement that would elaborate to her face seeing someone of older days, a friend, but it’d been such a long time without contact, even with Mylene’s own, alas it was the rarity of responses that unvarnished a disturbance. But, despite reflections that unnerved with possibilities gripping, she moved onwards down the sidewalk in hopes to find something to earn her attention, and ease disturbances. Hawkins was good for that at least. _Nothing was ever alike._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, she isn't from the lab, she isn't one the kids. She's in nowhere near relation to any of the experiments.
> 
> I want to forewarn people in advance, my writing gets...complicated very easily, and I’ll try to tone it down for people to understand, I’m sure you’ll see what I mean in between, I just write a certain way! ヽ(ﾟДﾟ„)ノ I can’t help it I’m sorry!!! So if you don’t understand tell me, I’ll try to help out best I can. Also this will be a very long story, so be prepared with thousands of words, the kiddies, Billy (he'll show up likely in the actual chapter). This is more of a prologue, but I can't name it that... 
> 
> Also, might have people give me their opinions, not sure how the relationships, and bonds will go in this story, things easily change when I write, even if a set idea sometimes. If you like something better I touched on, than my plans are, throw em in the comments down below. I'll also put up some random facts next chapter about our (somewhat) main character. But, anyway, kudos, & comments are appreciated~
> 
> Anyway, throw some feedback~


End file.
